Talk:Light-Rider/@comment-27079769-20160718194525/@comment-27945602-20160719041826
My long comment that is located in the upper part of this comment section is for you. I'm now copying it to here The game is not sustainable for most player. Only hardcore player can catch up the pace. The reason is that after some point, there are very limited way to earn gold. In fact, It is easy to earn gold at first. I was able to stack up to 3000 gold only with competition bonus and level up bonus when I was just buying first gold car (LFA). The cost to get through final main stage is not that big (check on my calculation on how much gold is needed to get to it) . Likewise newbie would happy to earn that amount of gold at first, only to find that after Motorfoesta event, there are no R$ car except one(Renault RS 01) . And that would be more shocked to find that all 5 last bonus stage everything is gold and they finally come to know that 3000 gold is a small part of icebergs. I think Firemonkey will keep this pace of updating as many super car as possible. And this is the reason why RR4 would not going to be released in the near future. There are a lot of content available. Player would have to spend a lot of time to complete it. There is content, but problem is not many people can have access to it. Just look at the last part of it. All 5 bonus series has no R$ car. Most people can't earn that amount of that gold so they quit. Then how can you earn gold ? Through complete bonus, you already earned over 3000 gold you know? The only way is leveling and multiplayer. Leveling up is the most fundamental way to earn gold and it is the most boring, time consuming. In my case, I have to use 1 hours to earn 30 gold. Whereas you earn up to 300 gold with WTTT(This is the reason why competition in top % is getting worse these days). They just use 1 hours a weak and they earn 10 hours equal reward. Not many people have 10 hours to earn 300 gold. It seems that earning via WTTT is easy, but recently they are banning player who borrowed the upgrade. It is hard to earn gold (Frankly who's gonna upgrade McLaren F1 GTR ?) And you don't know what's gonna be next top car. Only those who have all car fully upgraded can maintain their 100%. Those with less gold are going to suffer frustration from gold. Wait a minute. I doubt how they maintain their 100%. As they have adopted 6 weak update routine, you get 1800 gold via WTTT. But FXXK cost around 1300 gold and. Type 125 cost 900 gold to 100%. And there are 2 cars more to upgrade. How they fill up the blank ? The answer is 24 hours in Le Mans or hacking.